


Words left unsaid

by Marron121



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Black Ops - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marron121/pseuds/Marron121
Summary: So I replayed the campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops and this happened. I'm sorry.In case you don't know what the story it's about, here's a mega quick summary (full spoilers):Mason is an American soldier that gets sold to baddies that brainwash him (Mason is unaware of it), making him a sleeper agent that, when heard the right combination of numbers, will activate himself and launch a massive bioweapon attack on the US.While he's being held captive by the bad guys, Mason mets a guy named Viktor Reznov, who wants vengeance on the bad guys, so they became close friends. When they try to escape the prision where they are, Mason thinks Reznov died, but keeps seeing him in different places in the future, unaware that is all just an hallucination because of the brainwash, until he is forced to accept it.





	Words left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> So I replayed the campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops and this happened. I'm sorry.
> 
> In case you don't know what the story it's about, here's a mega quick summary (full spoilers):  
> Mason is an American soldier that gets sold to baddies that brainwash him (Mason is unaware of it), making him a sleeper agent that, when heard the right combination of numbers, will activate himself and launch a massive bioweapon attack on the US.
> 
> While he's being held captive by the bad guys, Mason mets a guy named Viktor Reznov, who wants vengeance on the bad guys, so they became close friends. When they try to escape the prision where they are, Mason thinks Reznov died, but keeps seeing him in different places in the future, unaware that is all just an hallucination because of the brainwash, until he is forced to accept it.

When Mason was captured and left in Vorkuta, he didn’t have the highest hopes for him: of course he wanted to live, but he had basically sacrificed himself so Woods and the rest of the team could make it out alive; even if he wanted to make it out alive, he was realistic.

 

But, with time, Mason understood that in the darkest times, is where you need to find light the most. And in the shithole that was Vorkuta, Mason found allies, comrades, even a friend… Viktor Reznov.

 

At first they didn’t get along at all, but eventually, after both of them suffered a month of solitary confinement, they became fast friends.  
When Reznov explained to Mason his past, how Dragovich had betrayed him, how he had to suffer the dead of a long friend, the american soldier’s blood boiled with fury, disgust and hatred; what happened to Reznov wasn’t just, and he swore to help him in making those men pay for their crimes.

Even long after that day, Mason still remembered the words Reznov told to him that night, when they both stayed close to the fire at night, when they really became friends:

 

_Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner... all must die._

 

Some time later, after planning with everyone else, they finally made an attempt to escape Vorkuta. A lot of people died, but they still followed the plan, the steps: their only way to make it out. Even when everything was at it’s worst, Mason and Reznov made it out, arriving to the train.  
Step 8, freedom. Or at least, freedom for Mason.

 

Reznov didn’t make it to the train, sacrificing himself like Mason had done in the past to save his team, leaving him with a whole new sadness in his heart that would carry with him forever…

Or at least, that’s what Mason thought.

 

* * *

 

When he was told that he had to find and protect a soviet man who was going to give the US vital information, he didn’t think much about it: another mission to accomplish.

...Or that was, until he saw the unmistakable face of Reznov, looking back at him. It didn’t seem real.

“Mason?”

When the soviet man extended his hand and helped him up, Mason’s mind was clear of doubts. “Reznov.” He had so many questions, so many answers that he wanted, but where to start? “How did you get out of Vorkuta? I never thought I’d see you alive...”

 

Reznow answered simply. “Nor I you, my friend.” After that, he gave the info to Mason, and both men started their way out of the battlefield and to a safe area, but deep inside the american soldier felt something strange, a warm feeling that he didn’t quite understand yet.

He decided to think about it later, because now he had to focus on the mission: protect Reznov, and make sure both of them got to safety this time, together.

 

* * *

 

 

With time, the feelings Mason couldn’t understand just became stronger and stronger, each time he saw Reznov feeling a familiar warmness in his entire body, everytime closer to bursting out and consuming him whole than the last. He didn’t understand it, and wanted someone, anyone, to talk about it, but the only person he could trust with this was Reznov, and of course that was an impossible solution. If he listened to him, his friend would probably feel disgusted by him, and Mason would fully understand it.

But the american wanted his friend, no matter at what price. So he would lock up his feelings and throw the key to the deep end of his heart, where no one would ever find it.

Even if it hurt him the most, this what the right choice; at least, that’s what Mason told to himself.

  


* * *

 

 

Mason didn’t understand anything: numbers, launch codes, a secret base… everything hurted in his body, and he could only move further and further, because the moment he stopped the pain in his head only increased.

But now, everything made sense: the numbers, the visions… but if everything was right, if everything was like Hudson had said… that meant Reznov was gone.

 

That couldn’t be possible. He had to be alive, it was impossible his head had made it all up. All the feelings he had, all the times he should’ve told him what he wanted, they had to be real, they had to...

 

But now, the american’s insides were cold, lacking the warmess from before. He felt… empty, without something that he thought he maybe could have had. At least in his dreams that was a possibility, but now...

 

Mason, now more hurt than ever, continued moving forward, because that was the only thing he had now. Move forward, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

_Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner... all must die._

 

When Dragovich’s body stopped moving, Mason finally retrieved his hands from the other man’s throat; the body, void of life, was left there, while the entire underwater base was destroyed, getting filled with water and drowning in the depths of the ocean.

 

When Hudson and Mason were going up, returning to the surface, he could hear, for the last time, the words of Reznov.

 

_You did it, Mason! You did what I could not!_

 

At that moment, the emptiness in Mason’s heart was made a little weaker. The feelings he had locked inside would probably never disappear, and instead haunt him the rest of his life; but at least the man knew that he had fulfilled Reznov’s revenge.

 

_Yes, Reznov. It’s finally over._


End file.
